No amor
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito es un escritor que vive solo, decido a llevar una vida de ermitaño no tiene comunicación con el mundo exterior además de su ro todo cambia cuando conoce a su vecino que al principio no le caía nada eando ahora una nueva rutina en su vida.
1. Sin amar

_Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo harán tan fácil? para muchas personas el amor parece algo sumamente sencillo, están con esa persona no funciona y luego rompen luego están con otra persona ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo pueden? para mí es tan complicado._

 _No soy bueno socializando, tengo tantos miedos… tantas dudas, tantas ansiedades. ¿Cómo puede verse la vida tan fácil para ellos? los veos socializar, vivir una vida… una vida que yo no puedo vivir… están fácil… ¿por qué no puedo?_

 _me sigo encerrando en esta burbuja de conformidad donde estoy solo, pero estoy a salvo, los seres humanos son tan malvados cuando le entregas tu confianza, se alejan de ti, cuando te abres te destruyen, cuando crees tener una amistad te das de cuenta… de que jamás tuviste una, los seres humanos son traidores._

 _¿Cómo puedo? Solo puedo confiar en unas pocas personas en aquellas que no me lastiman pero… ellas viven mucho mejor que yo, tal vez porque viven sin miedos, sin ataduras… sin nada que los limite mientras yo he creado mi barrera tan fuerte que no puedo permitir que nadie la atraviese posiblemente tenga grietas… pero nunca dejaré que alguien lo haga._

 _Porque así… así no resultaré lastimado._

 _Ya le abrí mi corazón a alguien ¿para qué me sirvió? para llorar lagrimas amargas y servir de idiota, para nada más que eso, para que se aprovechara de mi persona, para que pisoteara todo de mí, para que nada de lo que yo hiciera le bastara, para que nada de ese corazón que podía entregarle le complaciera ¿para qué?_

 _soy un idiota y lo sé, me idealice un amor tan alto que ni yo mismo pude alcanzar, entonces cuando tuve el amor en las manos me destruyo… así de simple, me hizo pedazos, me hizo darme de cuenta de que la fantasía y la realidad, son cosas completamente ambiguas._

 _Y es que ¿quién se podría interesar el alguien como yo? Simplemente ¡¿Quién?! No tengo ningún valor no soy importante, nunca, solo soy aquella sombra que si se marcha a nadie le importara, ni siquiera a mis propios amigos les importo, si me voy jamás le hare falta por que tienen otros amigos más importantes que yo y lo sé… no soy nadie…y no soy nada._

 _Y no ser nada duele._

 _Lo he intentado ciertamente lo he intentado ser como los demás, pero luego me doy de cuenta de que esas personas siempre me dejan con las palabras en la boca o como si ignoraran lo que yo dije…y es que mis comentarios sinceramente tampoco tienen importancia._

 _Soy tan inútil en tantos niveles, que ni yo mismo encuentro razones como para ser importante… así que mi destino es la soledad, ¡Sí! y lo he aceptado, debo estar solo, no sirvo para esas cosas. No sirvo para nada y lo sé supongo que solo me quedará vivir y no sé tal vez cuando vuelva a renacer será todo diferente ¿no? tal vez, solo tal vez, ese nuevo yo no tenga nada de este viejo yo, tal vez ese nuevo yo sea más sonriente y carismático ¡Sí! tal vez ese nuevo yo impacte a las personas al hablar y no lo ignoren y si le respondan por que valdrá la penan de lo que habla ¡Tal vez! ¡Si! tal vez ese nuevo yo tenga un corazón más fuerte al cual no lo puedan romper con facilidad… tal vez… tal vez ese nuevo yo, decida hacer muchas cosas, tal vez ese nuevo yo sea más atrevido más audaz, tal vez ese nuevo yo… sea mejor que este yo ¡Porque me odio! ¡Odio a este yo! ¡Odio a este yo que se cohíbe de socializar por temor a que le hagan daño! ¡Odio a este yo que les tiene pánico a las personas! ¡Odio a este yo que le cuesta hablar! ¡Odio a este yo que piensa constantemente en el que dirán! ¡Odio a este yo que no para de llorar! ¡Odio a este yo que tiene un corazón tan sensible y frágil que ha creado un muro para que no lo rompa! y odio a este yo… que se encerró a si mismo… creando una cobertura para que no lo lastimen._

 _Me odio, no puedo sentir odio por las demás personas cuando… me desprecio tanto a mí mismo. Solamente… por ser yo._

 _Cuando te das de cuenta de lo insignificante y pequeño que eres y luego las personas te hacen sentir más pequeño e insignificante, a veces… en silencio solo pido un largo abrazo… y un no te preocupes todo estará bien._

 _Pero es tan difícil… porque cada vez que salgo hay tantas personas con sus miradas en mi como pensando en el que diré en el que haré y se traba mi voz… entonces dicen lo inservible que soy. . .y me siento más pequeño, pero bueno ellos solo me repiten lo que me digo constantemente entonces ¿por qué me hace tanto daño? no lo entiendo._

 _Solo seré, el encerrado, el asocial, el que no sale para ningún lado, el niño de mami… entre otras cosas._

 _Y ahora a mis veinticinco años de edad y estando a cinco años de los treinta soy un total y completo desastre y lo sé, lo sé tan bien._

 _A veces a mí también me provoca salir, pero no es divertido salir solo, entonces te das de cuenta de que tus amigos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, como salir con otros de sus amigos que son más importante que tu ¿no es eso genial? por qué nadie nunca va a tener el tiempo suficiente para pasarla contigo… porque simplemente eres aburrido ¿no? no tienes ningún tema de conversación y te sumes en el completo silencio, estúpido y luego piensas que quieren pasar el tiempo contigo, vaya idiota._

 _¿Por qué esforzarme desde un principio? cielos soy tan patético._

 _Bueno ya deberían saber quién soy ¿no? hasta ahora solo saben mi edad, está bien, soy Kaito Shion edad 25 años y soy escritor ¡Sí! ¡Que genial! Alguien que escribe historias de amor con finales felices se encontraba más deprimido que un suicida y eso es mucho decir._

 _Suspire, tenía la cabeza demasiado vacía como para escribir algo ahora el mayor problema es que mi editor no dejaba de presionarme para que terminara mi escrito pero era sumamente difícil, cuando no sabes cómo rayos terminarlo._

 _-uh –me queje mirando nuevamente mi escrito constantemente lo veía pero no sabía que poner mayormente funcionaba si releía y luego me llegaba la inspiración pero para esta escena, simplemente me había quedado en blanco –_

 _De repente escuche como tocaban a mi puerta a lo que fui a atender – ¡Hola! –pronuncio una mujer de cabello largo de color morado y ojos zafiros aunque tenía la voz demasiado masculina como para ser mujer – Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui y soy el nuevo vecino –habló bueno allí está es hombre cielos Kaito ahora confundes a un hombre con una mujer – lo lamento pero tengo un pequeño problema y me pregunto si podrías ayudarme._

 _-Lo siento soy pésimo en todo, adiós –Y le cerré la puerta, segundos después le escuche tocar la puerta – ¿qué?_

 _-me sorprende tu hospitalidad, me preguntaba si tenías una vela ya que por el momento no tengo y mi departamento está a oscuras –habló suspire –  
-Bien espera aquí –busque por mi departamento hasta conseguirle una vela –_

 _-Gracias –Contestó sonriéndome, que sonrisa más falsa –_

 _-No hay de que si eso es todo adiós –Y le volví a cerrar la puerta –_

 _-¡Oye! –Exclamo para que lo escuchara – ¡Eres todo un amor de persona sabes!_

 _Comencé a reír sabía que lo había dicho con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – ¡lo sé soy todo un dulce!_

 _-¡Pero amargo! –me reí nuevamente para comenzar a caminar hacia el living donde estaba mi laptop –_

 _Desde allí comencé a escribir hasta lograr terminar varías escenas era extraño pero el comentario de ese hombre me había ayudado a escribir, suspire cuando lo tenía terminado eran las nueve de la noche y no había cenado, me levante para prepararme algo._

 _Luego de eso no lograba dormir me quede revisando las redes sociales para hablar con algunos amigos que tenía por internet hasta el amanecer, acostarme a dormir y despertarme como a las dos de la tarde, bostece cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta._

 _-ya voy, ya voy –al abrirla era Meiko quien me miraba con cara de pocos amigos –_

 _-¿lo tienes? –me pregunto yo solo suspire –_

 _-Si anoche lo termine –contesté –_

 _-por cierto, buenos tardes –yo solo solté un ligero mh, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina –_

 _No es que sea malo simplemente me rendí con las personas, me rendí ante el amor, me rendí ante el mundo, digamos que solo seré un ermitaño, perdido en mi propio mundo, estoy incluso pensando en adoptar un gato o un perro realmente no lo sé, aunque prefiero a un gato son más aseados que los perros y no necesitan de tantos cuidados._

 _-Me parece bien como quedaron las escenas –Comentó Meiko mientras yo tomaba un café y comía una tostada, no sabía si era desayuno, almuerzo o merienda pero no me importaba –Me alegra que te vuelva la inspiración._

 _-A mí también –Soplé un momento el café –_

 _-y no estás pensando…en no sé ¿salir de tu cueva? –pregunto –_

 _-No –Ella rodo los ojos –_

 _-No podrás permanecer oculto por siempre Kaito –Me regaño –_

 _-Eso es lo que tú crees –Contesté –_

 _-Como sea –Se levantó –Llevaré el nuevo contenido a la editorial ya sabes cuál es el plazo espero lo tengas listo._

 _-Sí, sí, yo también te quiero y fue un placer verte –pronuncie para que ella suspirara llegando a la puerta –_

 _-No puedo creer como un escritor de magnificas historias románticas sea un total y completo cretino como tú Kaito –me reclamo –Como se sentirían los fans al saber eso –Con eso se retiró dejándome en completa soledad –_

 _-No es que yo quiera ser así realmente –susurre para soltar un suspiro –_


	2. Paseo

_Escribí como hasta las tres de la tarde para luego mirar mi refrigerador notando que me faltaban refrigerios así que si, tendría que salir al mundo exterior a comprar, helado, verduras, pan, helado, dulces, carnes, pescados, arroz, pasta, helado, galletas, cereales, leche, jugos, café, helado, cosas indispensables y necesarias para mi felicidad._

 _Me arregle para salir de mi departamento, cuando iba a tomar el ascensor – ¡Detenlo por favor! –Escuche gritar a alguien, o no vamos unos incomodos minutos de silencio con alguien cierra, cierra – uh, gracias –menciono cuando llego corriendo deteniéndolo por él mismo –Tú siempre un amor –Era mi vecino –_

 _-Ya me conoces –Me encogí de hombros para que él rodara los ojos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio como pensé desde un principio, no me gusta estar en estos incomodos silencios son molestos, tediosos, obstinantes ¡Y todavía nos faltan pisos por bajar! –y… ¿hace poco te mudaste?_

 _-Si –Respondió, bien busca seguir con la conversación mira que no hago esto seguido –Obtuve un empleo por aquí y necesitaba mudarme cerca._

 _-Así ¿de qué? –pregunte –_

 _-Soy pastelero –Respondió –_

 _-Oh… ¿y eres bueno en eso? –Soltó una ligera risa –_

 _-¿Conoces la pastelería Dulce delicia? –Me pregunto ¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Adoro esa pastelería! ¡Hacen los dulces más deliciosos de todos! –_

 _-¿Conocerla? ¡La adoro! –Respondí – ¡Sus dulces son los más deliciosos que he probado en el mundo! y la torta de helado que preparan… cielo ese, ese es mi paraíso._

 _-¿oh? ¿Enserio? –Se cruzó de brazos –Pues yo fui quien preparo la receta de esa torta –me quede completamente sorprendido –El negocio pertenece a mi familia y abrimos una sucursal aquí cerca y yo me encargaré de ella._

 _-Espera… ¿tú? –Le mire de arriba abajo –Siento que te amo._

 _-Pues no lo demuestras muy bien –Contestó –_

 _-Soy de amor apache te acostumbraras –Soltó una risa –soy Kaito Shion, creo que no me presente._

 _-es un placer –Sonrió para estrechar mi mano –Y ¿le cierras la puerta a todo el mundo?_

 _-Sí, no te creas único y especial –pronuncie –_

 _-Oh rayos –Lo soltó como si fuera un quejido –yo pensé que sería el único para ti, traidor._

 _-De hecho puedes sentirte único, eres la única persona con la que he tenido una conversación tan larga desde hace ¿cinco? ¿Seis años? tal vez –me encogí de hombros –_

 _-Vaya entonces si puedo sentirme único y especial ¿no qué no? –Solté una risa por ello – No eres muy sociable ¿verdad?_

 _-uh…no, decidí volverme un ermitaño luego de –Suspire –No importa, además no debería hablar de esas cosas con un vecino que apenas conozco en un ascensor muy lento._

 _-Cierto ¿por qué el ascensor es tan lento si la renta es tan costosa? –inquirió –_

 _-Porque así es la vida –Me encogí de hombros para que quedáramos nuevamente en ese silencio –_

 _Pero esta vez no era incomodo de hecho era tranquilo, me puse a tararear la letra de una de mis canciones favoritas y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que él seguía el ritmo tarareando igual, le sonreí vaya me está agradando este tipo._

 _-Nos vemos luego…supongo –Susurre cuando salimos al fin del edificio –_

 _-Uh, claro dulzura –Debería quejarme por el apodo pero él simplemente se fue riendo, es un tipo raro, me simpatiza por eso –  
Compre las cosas sintiéndome un poco sofocado por las personas y por el sol realmente he estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en mi cueva, casi congelada, que el sol era una total tortura para mí, pero cuando llegue nuevamente a mi refugio no pude ser más feliz, me comí mi helado y observe mi computador tenía algunas notificaciones en las redes sociales, las observe un momento aunque en su mayoría era para invitarme a juegos que ni siquiera me gusta jugar._

 _Después de terminar mi helado me puse a escribir nuevamente, tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza, estaba muy contento por ello.  
Al finalizar me sentía extrañamente complacido por mi escrito lo cual suele muy rara vez pasar suelo reeditar muy constantemente, pero estaba satisfecho me parece que quedo lo suficientemente romántico sin ser exageradamente empalagoso.  
Podría relajarme al menos, tal vez incluso podría avanzar con el trabajo._

 _Estuve varios días encerrado en mi departamento finalizando algunos escritos, realmente no podía creer que tuviera la inspiración necesaria e incluso hice algunos bocetos para una historia que comenzaba a imaginarme._

 _Escuche como tocaban a mi puerta y soltando el plumón, me levante para atender era Meiko quien como siempre esperaba a que le entregara el nuevo escrito, se lo entregue para que lo revisara mientras me sentaba nuevamente a dibujar.  
Cuando termino de revisarlo me dijo que; estaba bastante bien, aunque a mi parecer estaba muy bien.  
Termine los bocetos y me sentí un poco aburrido, los video juegos que tenía ya los había pasado más de una vez, no estaban pasando nada bueno en la Tv y los capítulos que deseaban que transmitieran era hasta la próxima semana._

 _No me gustaba salir solo era aburrido, demasiado tedioso a mi parecer, no tener a nadie con quien conversar, bueno mayormente no converso con nadie, me decidí por salir a respirar aire cargado de monóxido de carbono ¿por qué no? al salir me encontré con que mi vecino también estaba saliendo._

 _-Hey –Le salude –_

 _-Hey dulzura ¿Cómo estás? –respondió –_

 _-Bien mi vida y ahora que te veo estoy mejor –Ironice para que riera –  
-Que bien dulzura –Respondió – oye ¿tienes algo que hacer?_

 _-Realmente no –pronuncie –Solo planeaba caminar._

 _-Bueno ya que iba a ir solo al cine ya tengo acompañante –pronuncio caminando a mi lado –_

 _-¿Y cuándo te dije yo que aceptaba? –contesté enarcando una ceja cruzado de brazos –_

 _-Sabes que quieres dulzura no tienes nada mejor que hacer –Afirmo –_

 _-Bien, solo porque no tengo nada más interesante que hacer con mi vida –Contesté – haber ¿qué estúpida película romántica iremos a ver?_

 _-Una súper empalagosa que seguro te encantara –Respondió –_

 _-Yupi –pronuncie con nada de emoción para que él riera – ¿te gusta el romance?_

 _-Si bueno, algo de hecho –Comentó –Si suena demasiado absurdo viniendo de un hombre, pero no puedo evitar leer ese tipo de historias._

 _-oh ¿lees? ¿Cómo cuales libros? –pregunte –_

 _-Bueno estuve leyendo, cadenas del pecado estoy esperando el siguiente tomo ¿sabes? –Mi corazón comenzó a latir con agitación esa era mi historia – me parece interesante también me gustó mucho Búscame, me gusta eso de las reencarnaciones ¿las has leído?_

 _-¿qué si las he leído? yo las escribí –Si, lo he hecho._

 _-¿y qué te parecieron? –Me pregunto –Acaso no estaban buenas._

 _-Pues. . . –me parece que el escritor es tan patético en su vida personal –Si son buenas._

 _-No pareces muy convencido –Concluyo –_

 _-eh…bueno –me rasque la mejilla – ¿sabes que está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto?_

 _-¿enserio? pero si no ha terminado la siguiente parte de cadenas del pecado, atrapada en la sombras –Yo solo me encogí de hombros –_

 _-Ya sabes autores le va y le viene la inspiración –Comenté haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia –_

 _-Bueno en eso tienes razón –Contestó –Aunque es extraño el seudónimo no se sabe si es autor o autora._

 _-Si bueno ¿tú que piensas que será? –pregunte –_

 _-Yo creo que autora para escribir cosas tan bonitas, aunque los hombres también pueden escribir cosas igual, en fin el nombre Aisu no especifica el género –Se encogió de hombros –pero nunca ha hecho una firma de autógrafos ni nada, me gustaría poder obtenerlo._

 _-¿por qué te gustaría obtener el autógrafo de alguien cuya vida es más patética que la tuya? – ¿por qué estás tan interesado en su autógrafo?_

 _-Porque soy uno de sus fanáticos obviamente, he leído todas y cada una de sus historias, se nota el cómo ha cambiado de escribir e incluso su cambio de emociones al hacerlas, inclusive las de antes eran bastante empalagosas color rosa y todo, pero su forma de escribir ha variado tanto que. . . –Se calló un momento para observarme – ¿esto no te interesa verdad?_

 _-Pff… si no me interesara te diría que te callaras –Respondí – ¿lo he hecho?_

 _-No –Respondió –Igual a nadie le gusta mi fanatismo exagerado por Aisu.  
-¿fanatismo exagerado? no me digas que le tienes un altar –mencione en broma enarco una ceja –no me jodas ¿le tienes un altar?_

 _-No, no le tengo un altar –Comentó –pero todos los años le mando cartas y en San Valentín dulces, pero supongo que no los recibe… no sé._

 _-. . . –me quede completamente callado, yo jamás había recibido nada, la editorial no me lo había dicho –_

 _-¿te pasa algo? –Negué –_

 _-Nada –Respondí para que siguiéramos nuestro camino._

 _La película si era romántica pero no tan empalagosa aunque si me hizo soltar unas lágrimas y luego el idiota ese se rio de mí, pasamos una tarde tranquila y divertida tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto con alguien, fue realmente bueno para mí salir un poco de mi cueva._

 _-Entonces él dijo, no esa es mi tía –Termino su relato mientras yo reía –Fue un día de locos._

 _-Veo que tú eres bastante sociable –Reconocí él solo se encogió de hombros –_

 _-Algo, es divertido interactuar con las personas, si me preocupo constantemente en el ¿qué pensaran de mí? ¿Qué me harán a mí? ¿Qué hablaran a mis espaldas? no podré vivir en paz, simplemente hago lo que yo creo que es correcto y que no tiene nada de malo, igual siendo bueno o siendo malo siempre hablaran de mí –Habló, tenía toda la razón pero yo – Y bueno… ¿te gustaría una torta de helado?_

 _-¿eh? –me saco de mis pensamientos que comenzaban a tornarse oscuros para que mirara su sonrisa –_

 _-Que si te gustaría una torta de helado, tengo una en mi departamento he intentado probar una nueva receta –Expreso –_

 _-¡Si! –Exclame –_

 _-Sabía que dirías eso dulzura –expreso riendo para que abriera la puerta de su departamento –Vamos dulzura adentro._

 _-¿Hay mi vida tan pronto? ¿Ni una caricia y ya estás adentro? me haces sentir sucio –Me burle –_

 _-muy chistoso, muy chistoso –Se me acerco tomándome de la barbilla –pero créeme que si estuviera adentro te haría ver el cielo y el infierno dulzura –Susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer ese era el contacto más personal que había tenido en años –_

 _-Como sea –Me carraspee la garganta escuchando su risa mientras se pavoneaba por su departamento, sonreí no supe bien por qué, pero él me hacía sentir cálido y eso era extraño pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento desde hace tanto -_


	3. Condenado

_Cuando regrese a mi departamento estaba muy contento había sido un buen día y la torta de helado había sido la cereza del pastel irónicamente, pues estaba más que delicioso, fui al baño para tomar una muy buena y merecida ducha, cene y poco después me fui a dormir, había sido un largo día y estaba muy cansado._

 _Una rutina se había establecido entre los dos, los fines de semanas salíamos a ver una película, al centro comercial, al museo, a un parque a cualquier lugar, eso estaba bien porque extrañamente me gustaba estar con él._

 _Estaba bien estar con él._

 _Él influenciaba en mí._

 _Él me hacía no pensar._

 _Él borraba mis pensamientos oscuros._

 _Duramos tanto tiempo así que sin darme cuenta pues el tiempo se pasa volando teníamos un año de conocernos, un año de ser amigos, un año en una divertida e interesante rutina, un año con otro ser humano que no fuera mi editora._

 _Un año…_

 _Me deje caer en la cama pensando en muchas cosas, en las reacciones que creaba él en mi cuerpo, cuando sus manos me tocaban generaban un cosquilleo, cuando susurraba en mi oído de igual manera, cuando olía su perfume… lo sabía y era horrible saberlo… pero este sentimiento era inconfundible._

 _Estoy perdido._

 _Me aferre a mis sabanas temiendo a salir al día siguiente pero tenía que salir, era el cumpleaños de Gakupo después de todo, suspire para levantarme pues no podía obtener el sueño, mire lo que le iba a dar de regalo, hasta ahora yo no le había dicho que yo era su escritor favorito…me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que su escritor favorito era tan patético? no quiero que se decepcione de mí._

 _Tome mi nuevo libro que estaba autografiado por mí, el que tenía ilustraciones y en el cual me desvele más de una vez haciendo, suspire observándolo sabía que a él lo pondría muy contento pues estaba planeando acampar en la librería para poder ser uno de los primeros en tenerlo, era divertido ser el autor y poder entregarle el primer libro aquel que nadie poseía aun, edición limitada pues era el único que contenía la ilustración que con tanto esfuerzo hice._

 _Sonreí por ello imaginándome la cara de emoción de Gakupo._

 _Él en mi cumpleaños me dio una sorpresa aunque yo no me acordaba de este, salimos a pasear y cuando regrese a casa me tenía preparado el más delicioso pastel de helado de todos con todos mis sabores favoritos incluido._

 _Y tal vez… sin quererlo mi mente imaginaba futuros posibles con Gakupo aunque sabía muy dentro de mí que eso jamás sería posible, porque por favor, que yo tenga control en mis historias para volverlas una bella historia de amor no significa que eso vaya a ocurrir en mi vida._

 _Porque yo lo sabía, yo no estaba destinado para amar._

 _Cuando me desperté lo hice temprano a pesar de haberme dormido tarde porque mi mismo cuerpo me alerto de que tenía que hacerlo, me bañe y me vestí para salir y tocar a su puerta, una, dos, tres veces nada hasta que a la cuarta vez._

 _-¡Que quieres! –Exclamo alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe – ¡No vez que hay gente intentado dormir! –Ese no era Gakupo, no, era alguien completamente diferente una mujer de largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules con un semblante molesto –_

 _-yo. . .necesito hablar con Gakupo –Respondí –_

 _-Está durmiendo anda a molestar a otra parte –Con eso cerró la puerta en mi cara –_

 _-Si yo soy la dulzura me pregunto que será ella –mencione quería insistir, pero algo en mi decía que desistiera aunque siendo como soy de obstinado que ni a mí mismo me hago caso volví a tocar la puerta –_

 _-¡Ya te dije que dejarás de molestar! –Reclamo ella –_

 _-Luka basta –Ahora si esa era la voz de Gakupo abrió la puerta –Hey dulzura ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?_

 _-Bueno quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños e invitarte a desayunar –Respondí –pero supongo que fuiste despertado primero por sus alentadoras frases, ¿quién es esa bruja encarnación del mal?_

 _-Mi novia –Respondió –_

 _-Uh…. –Nos quedamos en un momento completamente callados –Es todo un amor, luce encantadora cuando grita y te mira queriéndote matar._

 _-él comenzó a reír –Si, lo sé –suspiro –lo siento no podré desayunar contigo dulzura tengo planes con mi novia.  
-Supongo que entiendo, aun así feliz cumpleaños –Le sonreí –_

 _-Gracias y perdona haber hecho que te despertaras temprano se cuánto adoras dormir hasta la tarde…_

 _-Ah… está bien –Me encogí de hombros, no es como si me despertara por cualquiera temprano, ser despreciable y sin corazón–Que pases un buen cumpleaños junto a tu novia –Estaba dolido pero intentaba ocultarlo, estaba celoso aunque sabía que no debía –_

 _-En la noche me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños –mencionó –pásate un rato, es aquí._

 _-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas querido –Respondí –_

 _-Vamos dulzura pásate por mí ¿sí? –Suspire, soy un verdadero idiota –_

 _-Está bien pasaré a la noche –él sonrió –Nos vemos._

 _-Nos vemos dulzura –Respondió para que yo me retirara de nueva cuenta a mi departamento –_

 _Me sentí idiota y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar ¿Cómo nunca me di de cuenta de que Gakupo tenía ya pareja? me deje caer en mi sofá para que algunas lágrimas surcaran mis ojos, demonios he sido tan tonto imaginado horas y horas de posibles conversaciones entre los dos que podían terminar en una posible relación que jamás se daría, porque es obvio que él jamás podría amarme…era obvio._

 _¿Quién podría amar a alguien como yo simplemente? ¿Quién podría quererme? el que alguien lo hiciera era completamente absurdo, además Gakupo es heterosexual, muchas veces lo dude pero ahora ya está confirmado cielos tiene novia y todos esos toques eran normal de amigos y el que me llamara dulzura una burla irónica constante a mi personalidad tosca._

 _Suspire necesitaba un buen bote de helado que me hiciera sentir mejor, aunque no hubiera desayunado._

 _Así que me comí un sándwich de helado y crema, muy deprimido como para otra cosa, él día se me paso entre helado, el almuerzo y estúpidas películas románticas y empalagosas como un recordante de que eso jamás pasaría en mi vida, luego la noche se hizo, solté un suspiro para cenar, empecé a escuchar la música en la casa de al lado hice una mueca para tomar el regalo que le tenía a Gakupo bien envuelto en una caja de color blanco con un moño morado._

 _Era absurdo pues iba a ir a la casa del hombre que me gustaba, a pasar un rato rodeado de personas que no conozco para festejar su cumpleaños y para completar estaba la bruja de su novia… no la conocía del todo pero los cinco segundos que tuvimos de conocernos me dio a entender que esa mujer era una total y autentica bruja._

 _-Suspire, tome el regalo me termine de arregla y salí para tocar la puerta fue recibido por una persona que no conocía pero que me dejo pasar –Gakupo –mencione llegando a su lado sonriéndole –feliz cumpleaños, otra vez…_

 _-Gracias, otra vez –Sonrió muy feliz –Y gracias por venir dulzura aunque sé que no te gusta las fiestas._

 _-Supongo que tú eres especial –respondí –Eres la única persona que me importa –Confesé –_

 _-Tú también me importas demasiado Kaito –muy rara vez él me llamaba por mi nombre y aquello me pudo hacer feliz yo solo sonreí, él me abrazo, adoraba el olor de su colonia o el de su cabello a peras –_

 _-Querido –Y de repente me vi empujado por la bruja de su novia –Vamos a jugar unos juegos y tú tienes que participar._

 _-Uh… si –Sonrió por ello despidiéndose de mí –_

 _Suspire para ir a la mesa tomando algunas cuantas galletas que pertenecían a la pastelería de Gakupo, eran tan deliciosas, luego de un rato de devorar los dulces de la mesa llego esa bruja a mi lado –Oye barril sin fondo deja de comerte los dulces y participa en los juegos._

 _-. . . –podría responder con algo irónico e insultante pero en vez de eso Gakupo llego a mi lado deteniendo mis palabras –  
-Vamos dulzura bailemos –Comentó para halarme del brazo llevándome a lo que era la pista de baile donde tenía ese juego de baile tan popular –_

 _-Si veamos como haces el ridículo –Sonrió su novia prepotente pero lo que esa bruja no sabía era que yo era un experto en ese juego pues era uno de mis favoritos el cual jugaba con Gakupo me invito porque sabía que nadie nos iba a ganar en ese juego –_

 _Estuvimos un rato jugando las personas aplaudían aunque me sentía cansado y mi respiración cada vez se aceleraba más no impediría que yo siguiera, cuando terminamos le sonreí prepotente para luego ir a tomar una bebida._

 _-Bien vamos a abrir los regalos –Menciono la bruja entusiasmada – Primero el mío, este te va a encantar querido es un libro que no ha salido aun y será tu favorito –me horrorice ¿no me digas que esa bruja logro obtener uno de mis libros? los ojos a Gakupo se le iluminaron demonios –_

 _-Gracias Luka –Cuando abrió la caja de regalo este hizo una mueca de desilusión –Yo no leo de esta autora –Comentó –está es tu autora favorita Luka._

 _-Lo sé, estoy seguro que si la lees te encantara tanto como a mí –Sonrió ella, Gakupo solo suspiro para asentir la decepción habitaba en su mirada, no me gustaba verlo así –_

 _-Gracias –le sonrió pero era una sonrisa triste cualquiera a kilómetros podía notarlo su felicidad fue disminuida a ver ese regalo que con tanto interés su novia le dio –_

 _-¡Bueno voy yo! –Exclame intentado detener el ambiente tenso –Ten, también es un libro –Comenté, Gakupo me sonrió, aunque para nada emocionado para abrir la caja –_

 _-Este…este es…_

 _-Sí, es el libro que aún no ha salido de tu autor favorito, edición limitada, solo existen dos libros de esos ya que tienen las ilustraciones del autor –Gakupo estaba emocionado sonreía como un niño pequeño y el brillo de sus ojos era maravilloso –Deberías abrirlo también._

 _-¡No me jodas! ¡Tiene la firma del autor! –Exclamo emocionado y yo solo volví a sonreír –_

 _-Así es –Respondí –_

 _-¡Dulzura! –Me abrazo tan fuerte agitándome en el aire por la emoción –_

 _-Uh, me asfixio querido ¡me asfixió! –Me gustaban sus abrazos pero este era demasiado efusivo y su novia me miraba como si quisiera matarme aunque eso no me importaba – ¿Te gusto?_

 _-¿Qué si me gusto? ¡Me encanto! obviamente sabías lo que yo quería ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ¡¿Cómo obtuviste la firma de Aisu?! ¿Es autor o autora? –Yo simplemente pude reír –_

 _-Solo puedo decir que me cobre algunos favores que me debían algunas personas de la editorial –enarco una ceja mientras yo me encogía de hombros – Pero soy un buen amigo te hice feliz ¿no?_

 _-Y yo que creí que me ibas a regalar una serpiente –Respondió –_

 _-Me sonaba tentador, muy tentador, pero me decidí por esto ya sabes soy tu dulce favorito –él solamente soltó una carcajada –_

 _-Podía ver como susurraba un ligero si antes de que su novia se carraspeara la garganta –Bueno querido aun te falta algunos regalos –Habló ella –_

 _Aunque la mayoría sabía bien que la emoción de aquel regalo no se comparaba bien agradeció por los regalos que sus amigos le habían dado, un rato después cortaron el pastel, me quede un momento pero a los minutos me retire los demás seguían jugando y divirtiéndose, suspire al salir sonriendo iba a abrir la puerta de mi departamento cuando lo escuche._

 _-¿te vas tan pronto? –me pregunto –_

 _-Sí, bueno ya sabes, no amo las fiestas –Respondí –_

 _-Gracias por el regalo –me sonrió nuevamente –fue… uno muy lindo._

 _-De nada, es mejor que no acampes en la entrada de la librería te lo he ahorrado ¿no? –él soltó una risa suave y me volvió a abrazar, podía sentir su corazón latir agitado –Gakupo deberías dejar de beber –mencione, olía un poco a alcohol –_

 _-Aún estoy lucido Kaito –Habló –Es solo que estoy muy contento contigo._

 _-Mh, lo hago por los seres que quiero y yo te quiero a ti Gakupo –eso podría verse como una confesión y podría serlo, pero no debía –_

 _-Yo también te quiero Kaito, ya verás te lo recompensare –Respondió –Ese libro debió costarte bastante._

 _-No tienes por qué recompensármelo Gakupo es tu cumpleaños –Contesté cruzándome de brazos –Es tu día especial, tu hiciste muy especial el mío ¿sabes? tenía tiempo sin celebrar mi cumpleaños y que nadie se acordara de él ni yo, pero gracias a ti volvió a ser un día bonito así que estamos a mano ¿no crees?_

 _-Supongo –Se encogió de hombros –Yo quería pasar mi cumpleaños contigo._

 _-Bueno fue divertido patearles el trasero a todos bailando, además ya me lo recompensaras la salida al cine la pagas tu ¿bien? bueno si tu novia no tiene problemas –Comenté él solo negó –_

 _-No te preocupes por ello –Hizo un ademán para restarle importancia –_

 _-Bueno entonces, pasa buenas noches querido –Respondí para abrir la puerta de mi departamento –_

 _-Descansa dulzura –Sonrió para que yo cerrara la puerta lentamente despidiéndome, al cerrarla solté un largo suspiro, en ese momento tuve tanto deseos de besarlo, camine adentrándome al living para dejarme caer en el sofá, tome uno de los cojines dejándome caer –  
-Soy tan idiota –Me reí lentamente –Pero estoy tan enamorado. . .uh… esto no va a terminar bien –Me abracé al cojín recordando su sonrisa recordando el brillo de sus ojos, recordando lo feliz que fue cuando le entregue su regalo, aun si le doy esos pequeños momentos de felicidad… ¿puedo no hacerme pedazos sabiendo que no es para mí? –_

 _Comencé a llorar sentía una gran y profunda tristeza, un dolor en mi pecho yo soy tan feliz a su lado y aun así él jamás podrá pertenecerme como deseo, mi historia no es de amor… jamás será de amor, suspire calmando mi llanto para tomar un helado mientras encendía el televisor estaba pasando una película y allí lo deje, fui a la cocina y regrese al living, luego de un rato estaba llorando._

 _-Ah, siempre regresaba para estar junto a él –solté un quejido para tomar otro bocado de helado y darme cuenta de que ya me lo había acabado –_

 _Mire mi celular para darme cuenta de que era la una de la madrugada, me levante para irme a colocar la piyama y acostarme a dormir, aunque cuando planeaba acostarme escuche como tocaban la puerta, ¿quién rayos toca la puerta a la una de la madrugada casi dos? hice una mueca para ir a ver, por la mirilla era Gakupo._

 _-¿qué paso? –le pregunte al abrirle la puerta –_

 _-Digamos que mi novia se molestó conmigo –comentó –_

 _-¿y te corrió de tu departamento? –enarque una ceja cruzándome de brazos –_

 _-No, yo me fui –Suspiro –No quiero pasar enojos el día de mi cumpleaños y menos por una tontería… entonces ¿dejas dormir en tu departamento a este desamparado?_

 _-No suelo recibirlos pero ya que lo pides de buena manera lo haré –le deje pasar para luego cerrar la puerta con pasador detrás de él –Entonces ¿qué paso?_

 _-Se molestó porque no obtuve la reacción que ella esperaba con su libro, pero yo aborrezco a esa autora –Se dejó caer al sofá –_

 _-¿Qué clase de libro es? –Le pregunte cerro los ojos para suspirar –_

 _-Tu sabes que yo soy alguien romántico –Asentí –Y que los libros que me gustan son de romance, misterio, suspenso, drama, tragedia o terror –Volví a asentir –El libro es de sadomasoquismo._

 _-¿Hablas enserio? –Enarque una ceja sentándome a su lado –_

 _-¡Si! a mí no me interesa la literatura erótica si quiero hacerlo me veo una película porno carajos y no soy tan arraigado al sadomasoquismo, a los juegos sexuales sí, pero al sadomasoquismo donde golpeas, maltratas y laceras la piel de tu pareja, no es lo mío –Se quejó –Y ella quiere que yo lea esa clase de libros, cuando no me gustan._

 _-Ya veo –tomé el cojín para abrazarlo – ¿le gusta el sadomasoquismo?_

 _-Ha intentado que la golpee y la trate de perra –Suspiro –_

 _-¿por qué son novios? –le pregunte –_

 _-Bueno ella y yo llevamos de novios cuatro años ¿sabes? –Aquello me sorprendió –Ella vive en mi ciudad natal pero como puedes ver me mude hacia acá, ella tiene su trabajo y vida allá no lo quiere dejar, pero ya yo hice la mía aquí tampoco puedo dejarla así como así todo este año en que hemos estado separados he intentado que funcionara a larga distancia y algunos días nos hemos visto pero por cortos periodos –por eso él se iba, rayos y yo sin darme cuenta –aunque mayormente visitaba más a mi familia que verla a ella porque siempre estaba ocupada, el punto es que ella vino para darme una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños la noche anterior, pasar todo el día conmigo y eso –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para soltarla sus hombros se veían tan tensos –_

 _-¿Pero? –Enarque una ceja –_

 _-Ella ha cambiado no es la misma chica de antes –menciono –No es la misma chica, dulce, amable, tierna y romántica que conocí hace cuatro años atrás, no es la misma persona de la que me enamoré –Enterró su rostro entre sus manos –Ella me ha traicionado y lo sé, con cuantos eso no sé._

 _-¿y lo has soportado? –él solo se encogió de hombros –_

 _-No tengo pruebas pero su cambio tan repentino dice muchas cosas –Pronunció –Hemos estado separados y cada vez más distantes, está alterada, altanera, ególatra, egoísta y malhumorada, quiere que todo se haga a su manera, antes no era así…_

 _-Entiendo –Pronuncie – ¿la quieres? –Hizo una mueca –_

 _-Ya no lo sé –Susurro –Antes la quería tanto, pero ahora… ahora no sé._

 _-Bueno esas cosas solo puedes resolverlas tú mismo, no puedo darte ayuda, yo no sé lo que has vivido con ella, o los momentos en que fueron felices o los momentos en que estuvieron tristes pero –Tomé su mano –Yo sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, eres un hombre maravilloso Gakupo, romántico, dulce, amable, detallista, bondadoso, calmado, bromista, eres lo que muchas personas desean –Lo que yo deseo –Eres inteligente y sabrás escoger lo que es mejor para ti y si ella te hace bien o te hace mal._

 _-él soltó una suave risa –Gracias._

 _-De nada –Su mano apretó la mía, sus ojos estuvieron fijos en los míos por un instante sentí mi corazón latirme de manera agitada, quería besar sus labios, quería abrazarlo, quería hacer tantas cosas, me carraspee la garganta y solté su mano –Bueno yo me iré a dormir, sabes dónde queda el cuarto de huéspedes descansa._

 _-Descansa Kaito –Nuevamente me llamo por mi nombre y yo solo sonreí para irme a dormir –_

 _Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para soltar un largo suspiro dejándome caer en la cama, abrace a mi almohada y volví a sonreír, realmente que estoy enamorado, mi corazón a un no deja de latir y lo menos que pude hacer esa noche fue dormir, mi mente viajaba constantemente en posibles escenarios donde ambos podíamos estar, donde me decía que me quería, nos besábamos, donde yo era feliz… era ingenuo, era absurdo y odio tanto mi imaginación tan activa._


	4. Normalidad

Me levante por el olor al desayuno, era dulce y olía delicioso, solté un bostezo eran las ¿ocho de la mañana? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atreve a despertarme a las ocho de la mañana? ¿No saben que yo necesito también mis ocho horas de sueño? y me faltan dos, me levante sabiendo que por ese olor no podría volverme a dormir mi estómago gruño, él quería dulce.

Bostece para ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes al salir e ir a la cocina allí estaba Gakupo –Buenos días dulzura.

-Buenos días, querido –me senté en la mesa –Que hizo mi maravilloso esposo para mí hoy –burlé sonriendo –

-Bueno ya que mi esposa es una vaga que duerme hasta tarde pero yo soy madrugador –Ironizo mientras yo hacía una mueca –

-¿por qué yo soy la esposa? –Me cruce de brazos ofendido –

-¿enserio crees que yo puedo ser la esposa de los dos? –Enarco una ceja –

-No, ni yo me lo creí –él simplemente rio por ello –

-Bueno hice unos panqueques, con frutos rojos y un brownie con helado –me relamí los labios pensando en ello, mientras dejaba un plato con panqueques frutos rojos y miel de maple –el brownie cómelo de último está en el refrigerador.

-Sí, gracias por la comida –Contesté –

-De nada –Respondió sentándose a mi lado para desayunar –

El desayuno fue tranquilo entre algunas bromas y chistes, luego él se regresó a su departamento y yo me quede en el mío viendo algún programa de Tv, luego de eso escribí un rato, a las tres de la tarde decidí salir para ir a la pastelería de Gakupo quede encantado con esas galletas, compre varias galletas, para que luego saliera Gakupo sonriéndome, aunque tenía un moretón en la mejilla, un corte en el labio, era extraño cuando se fue de mi casa estaba entero.

-Me senté en unas de las mesas de la pastelería para que él se acercara – ¿qué paso? –Pregunte –Estoy seguro que te deje entero.

-Sí, bueno Luka no tomó muy bien el que yo terminara con ella –Respondió –

-¿Terminaste con ella? –Esa mujer es realmente una bruja ¿Cómo se atreve a dañar tan bello rostro? –

-Anoche estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, que yo sabría tomar una decisión inteligente, pensé que era lo mejor, ambos hemos cambiado y nos hemos distanciado de igual manera, no funciona como antes ni aunque lo intentemos, es mejor finalizar con algo que podría destruirnos –Suspiro –al menos lo veo así.

-Si tú crees que es lo correcto yo te apoyo –él me sonrió –

-Además yo ya no la quiero no como antes y de eso ya me di de cuenta, tampoco quiero herirla a ella –respondió –

-Entonces sí creo que tomaste la decisión correcta –pronuncie –Aunque no me gusto que te golpeara.

-Créeme esto fue poco –menciono –ella enfureció completamente, diciéndome que era un maldito, que todo lo que hizo por mí, que yo era gay y que la estaba traicionando contigo ¿te imaginas que locura?

-jajá sí que locura –Respondí para que él suspirara –

-pero bueno, eso ya paso –comentó –entonces decidiste salir de tu cueva.

-Quería unas galletas –contesté –

-Oh, espera un momento aquí –Se levantó para adentrarse a la cocina yo simplemente me encogí de hombros para seguir comiéndome las galletas ¡Es que están divinas! –

Espere por un largo rato, cabe decir que no tengo nada de paciencia y que se me hizo eterna ¿por qué no salí con mi libreta? hasta que por fin regreso.

-Oye prueba esto –Habló, mostrándome que en un plato tenía uno de sus dulces aunque este no lo había visto parecía una enorme galleta con bastante relleno de chocolate y con algunas chispitas –

-Lo mire detenidamente un rato, pero luego simplemente lo comí –Está muy bueno –Respondí parecía una galleta pero su textura era el de una torta y el relleno de chocolate estaba buenísimo –

-Qué bueno que te guste –Comentó –Es nuevo y bueno necesito ver si pueden venderse.

-Te compro diez –Sonrió riendo –

-tú y tu amor a los dulces –Yos implemente me encogí de hombros –

-Así me amas querido acéptalo –le guiñe el ojo para que se levantara –

-Hace rato que lo acepte –Respondió, aquel trozo me paso duro por la garganta tras su palabras, le mire completamente aturdido para que él riera –Sabes que es broma dulzura.

-jajá…si –Termine de comerlo intente pagarlo pero él me dijo que iba por la casa, así que simplemente me retire a mi hogar, para dejarme sumir en mi miseria –

No era solamente por el hecho de saber que jamás podríamos ser nadas, o tal vez sí, pero eso siempre lo supe así que ¿por qué me duele tanto? no lo entiendo pero está allí ese sentimiento que parecía no querer borrarse.

El tiempo pasaba entre salidas a los parques, mis escritos, películas del cine, críticas sobre las películas del cine y otras series de cosas absurdas y tediosas.

Ese día me encontraba tranquilo mientras veíamos una serie de Tv que a ambos nos gustaba.

-Dime que te sorprende de saber que todo este tiempo fue Patrick –Exprese mientras comía cotufas –  
-Pues si me sorprende –Respondió y luego se quedó en silencio –

-¿Qué pasa querido? andas raro –pronuncie –

-Yo soy raro –Contestó –

-Bueno más raro de lo usual –él solamente sonrió para luego volver a quedar en silencio – ¿te pasa algo?

-No, bueno si, bueno….ah –Suspiro –Oye dulzura ¿te gustaría acompañarme a casa de mis padres?

-oh, así que… allí quieres llevar nuestra relación –me burle –

-Jajá…vamos dulzura no tienes nada más interesante que hacer con tu vida –pronunció –

-Saca la verdad Kamui –le señalé –

-Bueno –Hizo una mueca –lo que pasa es que allí estará Luka, ya sabes cómo se ha vuelto medio loca últimamente y obsesiva, bueno ella estuvo hablando con mis padres y ellos me mandaron a llamar.

-Y no quieres enfrentar a tus padres y a tu ex loca solo –comenté cruzándome de brazos –

-No me parece buena idea, estoy seguro de que Luka le invento todo un drama a mis padres y esas cosas y ellos se pondrán de su lado, necesito un testigo de su locura ¿qué me dices? –me sonrió de la manera más inocente y cálida que podía hacerlo intentado chantajearme pero no necesitas eso para convencerme idiota yo iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo –

-Bueno como la maravillosa esposa que soy –Se carraspeo la garganta y yo me hice el ofendido –Te acompañare porque esa loca no puede quedarse con mi hombre.

-Hay dulzura eso es lo que me encanta de ti –Ambos nos reímos por ello –

-ahora cállate quiero saber qué pasa con Ana –lo silencie para que siguiéramos viendo la T.V, pero aun así me pregunte ¿Cómo será la familia Kamui? –


	5. Viaje a la casa Kamui

_Esa semana Gakupo tuvo bastante trabajo en la pastelería y yo me encargue de terminar mis escritos para enviarlos a la editorial antes de que Meiko me persiguiera por no tenerlos listos, esa mujer podía ser el demonio cuando se enojaba así que en mi buena opinión profesional y mi deseo de seguir con vida, es mejor evitar eso._

 _Recogí mis cosas para quedarme unos días nada más, Gakupo dijo que no íbamos a estar mucho tiempo cuando escuche que tocaban a mi puerta abrí para ver a Gakupo ya listo, le sonreí para tomar las llaves, mi maleta y salir, se notaba un poco nervioso, le tome la mano volteo a mirarme y le sonreí dándole mi apoyo en silencio a lo que susurro un ligero; Gracias._

 _El viaje en carretera fue divertido, hicimos algunas paradas en las estaciones comprando dulces y chucherías además de almorzar y yo solo tengo una pregunta ¡¿Por qué rayos en las paradas siempre la comida es tan cara?! ¡¿Por qué gente?! ¡¿No pueden seguir el precio estándar o qué?! Llegamos a la ciudad natal de Gakupo a esa de las dos de la tarde y eso que yo hacía este viaje todos los fines de semana para probar mi delicioso helado, si lo sé no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que hacer con mi vida._

 _-Aquí es –Dijo deteniendo el auto en una gran casona me quede admirándola era realmente grande parecía de la era feudal, vaya que tenía tiempo que no veía una casa así, el portón se abrió para que condujera el auto hacia adentro, el patio era bastante grande ¡¿Ese es un estanque con peces Koi?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres Gakupo?! –Es muy grande e imponente ¿verdad?_

 _-Ajá –Asentí mientras él estacionaba –_

 _-Mi familia desciende de samuráis, cada uno de los hombres de la familia ha seguido las doctrinas de un guerreo hasta yo he sido entrenado no solamente en el arte de la espada si no en todas –Expreso me quede completamente boquiabierto –  
-¡¿Eres un noble?! –Exclame para que él riera –_

 _-No, solo soy un simple pastelero que ama su trabajo –Comentó, a lo que yo entendí que él viniera de una familia noble no significaba que le gustara –_

 _-Y haces un buen trabajo –Contesté –_

 _-Gracias –Bajamos del auto para ser recibidos por un sirviente diciéndonos que sus padres se encontraban en el salón principal, también tomó nuestras maletas, uh me siento pequeñito estando aquí –_

 _-¿Estás bien? –No, no lo estaba, ahora me siento mucho peor, pero yo solo le asentí –_

 _Al llegar al salón principal que era enorme lleno de hermosos detalles allí estaban sus padres tomando té al parecer, su madre llevaba un hermoso kimono y tenía el cabello corto de color violetas y ojos de igual color mientras su padre tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ojos zafiros como los de Gakupo.  
Primero le reclamaron a Gakupo diciéndole; ahora vienes a presentarnos a tu amante, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto por ello, luego le explicamos el comportamiento de Luka e incluso yo había grabado un video sobre como Luka arremetía contra la puerta de mi departamento que no le había hecho nada a nadie, dejándola horrible, tuve que cambiarla, también dijimos que no éramos amantes solo amigos, tampoco sé cómo sentirme al respecto con eso.  
Pero al menos no uso las palabras de "jamás" "y nunca pasará eso" como hicieron alguna vez tiempo atrás es una esperanza ¿no? No entiendo cuál es mi fetichismo con darme esperanzas y destruirme a mí mismo de alguna forma puedo considerarme masoquista en el amor._

 _Cuando terminamos de hablar Gakupo me monstro toda la casa, enserio era grande y hermosa lo que me encanto fue el patio trasero, tenía como un pequeño río que en realidad conectaba con el estanque de peces Koi que tenían en el patio delantero, pero en el patio trasero había un puente por que cual podías cruzar el pequeño río que te llevaba a la zona donde había distintos rosales y árboles de cerezos, adoré acostarme debajo del árbol sintiendo el viento volar mis cabellos mientras me perdía en los colores del cielo, como si realmente yo lograra alcanzarlo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto Gakupo llegando a mi lado –_

 _-Solo disfruto del clima –Respondí –Es lindo aquí._

 _-Sí, lo es –contestó acostándose a mi lado –entonces te criaste aquí._

 _-Sí, una vida muy solitaria y llena de reglas –comentó –_

 _-Vaya ya veo porque te comportas como un príncipe –pronuncie sentándome –_

 _-No como un príncipe exactamente pero me enseñaron a modelar el carácter ya sabes se piensa mejor con la cabeza fría, pero no puedo evitar bromear –Yo solo reí –_

 _-Me agrada esa parte de ti –murmure –Gakupo tú…no te enojarías si te dijera cosas ¿hipotéticas? –me mordí el labio no quiero morir con esto –ni me odiarías._

 _-No, no creo –cerró los ojos y suspiro se veía bastante relajado una corriente de aire hizo mover las hojas de los árboles, bueno Kaito es hora de destruirte y lo sabes –_

 _-Si tú y yo tuviéramos una relación de novios ¿Cómo crees que sería? –pregunte apreté mis manos, mi corazón latía de manera acelerada, necesito calmarme pero…ya lo dije no puedo retractarme –_

 _-Sería extraño –Habló aún tenía los ojos cerrados no parecía alterado ni nada –Pero sería genial._

 _-¿lo sería? –abrió sus ojos para sentarse quedando a mi lado sonriéndome –_

 _-lo sería –Afirmo –Kaito tu eres una persona maravillosa, con el tiempo de conocerte aprendí que te ocultas en esa capa de sarcasmo e ironía para no salir lastimado, que tienes unos sentimientos maravillosos –comencé a temblar nadie jamás me había dicho eso él tomó mi mano acariciándola con su pulgar –Eres gentil y amable, sobre todo muy tierno cuando te lo propones y cuando no también._

 _-¿piensas eso? –pregunte me sentía un mar de emociones y como las lágrimas quería asomarse de mis ojos –_

 _-Lo pienso, lo afirmo y ahora lo confirmo –acarició mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas en el proceso –Estás temblando._

 _-uhm –me sentía avergonzado bajando la mirada pero él solo levanto mi barbilla –Gakupo…_

 _-Pienso que realmente sería feliz a tu lado, nadie me conoce tanto como lo haces tú, me has soportado durante casi dos años y eso es mucho decir –pronunció, te soportaría y te apreciaría toda una vida Gakupo –_

 _-Tú…también me has soportado –me reí estaba tan nervioso, sumergido en este extraño ambiente que nos invadía –_

 _-Bueno Kaito…yo, no te ofrezco la historia de amor perfecta, de hecho será la más rara y loca que podrás vivir, pero te ofrezco mi tiempo, un tiempo que jamás recuperare pero que quiero pasar a tu lado y sé que no me arrepentiré, te ofrezco memorias y vivencias a mi lado, te ofrezco mi corazón, te ofrezco hacerte feliz y luchar cada día por hacerlo, así que ¿eso es suficiente para ti? –pronuncio, ¿esperen él se me está declarando? –_

 _-No… ¿no estas bromeando? –pregunte, comencé a llorar más, enserio que soy una extraña torrente de emociones en estos momentos, feliz, ansioso, nervioso, triste, pero más feliz no puedo creerlo –_

 _-Esta vez no bromeo Kaito, quiero ser tu novio…así que lo que te ofrezco ¿es suficiente? –me pregunto nuevamente –_

 _-Comencé a reír –si…si es más que suficientes para mí –Contesté sin poder dejar de reír, llorar o temblar Dios como amo a este idiota –_

 _-Kaito estás temblando mucho –me abrazo y yo solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte –Cielos estás tan nervioso._

 _-Cállate –murmure mientras él reía –_

 _-Y yo que creía que no podías ser más tierno –Respondió se alejó un poco del abrazo sosteniendo mi barbilla lentamente se acercó a mí podía respirar su aliento y cerré los ojos sus labios se colocaron contra los míos, me deje llevar abrí mi boca dejándole entrar sintiendo como su lengua y la mía jugaban, al finalizar nos separamos por la falta de aire –Eres tan adorable –acaricio mi mejilla y yo me escondí en su pecho –_

 _-No…me hagas avergonzar más –murmuré abrazándolo –Solo hazme sentir amado por ti._

 _-A la orden mi señor –Se dejó caer para que yo quedará acostado en su pecho, acariciaba mi cabello mientras tereaba una canción, me sentí feliz, sintiendo como su mano acariciaba mi cabello, como la otra se movía lentamente por mi espalda, el latir agitado de su corazón y su voz al cantar suavemente siendo acompasado por el viento que movía las copas de los árboles, no me arrepiento por este viaje –_

 _Duramos una semana de viaje aunque Meiko me estuvo atormentando de porque no estaba en mi departamento ¿quién entiende a esa mujer? me grita para que salga de mi departamento y conozca al mundo y luego me grita por salir de mi departamento a explorar el mundo…es como una madre nadie las entiende._

 _-Ya Meiko –le proteste –Te tenía el trabajo hecho ¿no?_

 _-¡Si! pero por lo menos me fueras dicho –Me grito – ¡¿sabes lo preocupada que estuve?! ¿Y si te fuera pasado algo? ¡¿Qué le digo a la editorial?! –Tomó el sorbo de té que ella se había preparado sin mi autorización con anterioridad –_

 _-¿Qué estaba con mi novio visitando a su familia? –Y escupió el té –Eso lo vas a limpiar ¿verdad? –Ella me miro y luego se echó a reír –_

 _-Tú ¿Con novio? –Comenzó a golpear la mesa mientras reía sonoramente –Con un novio…hay Kaito…jajá…que gracioso…que gracioso… ese fue un buen chiste._

 _-Hice una mueca ante eso –Si, si, da mucha gracia…ajá –Y comencé a dibujar –_

 _-Bueno ya enserio ¿qué hacías allá? –me pregunto –  
-Ya te dije estuve con mi novio en casa de sus padres –Reiteré –_

 _-¿enserio tienes novio? –Le mire de manera seria enarcando una ceja – ¡¿Deberás, deberás?!_

 _-Si es un jodido milagro que yo tenga un novio, pero no me lo eches en cara –le reclame –_

 _-Es que me sorprende de que alguien pueda enamorarse de alguien como tú ¿no será que te juega una broma? –Aquello me dolió y me levante de mi asiento –_

 _-Vete Meiko –Respondí – ¡Vete ya de mi casa!_

 _-Vez por eso nadie podría quererte –me dijo ella mientras se iba –porque eres un cretino que no aguantas nada._

 _Le cerré la puerta en la cara, no estaba molesto, estaba herido, me quede un momento parado en la puerta para soltar un suspiro, camine hasta el living para dejarme caer en el sofá, me quede mirando a la nada abrazando el cojín y luego no pude evitar llorar, ella tenía razón ¿Cómo Gakupo podía fijarse en alguien como yo? ¿Por qué está siguiera saliendo con alguien como yo? lo amo, jamás lo dudaré… y los días que pase con él han sido maravillosos y cielos como adoro sus besos y como sus manos crean un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, el olor de su piel, su voz susurrando en mi oído, mirar sus ojos brillantes atentos a los míos, pensando en ello el dolor se esfumo._

 _Gakupo es lo que siempre he esperado.  
Gakupo es lo que he soñado.  
Gakupo es lo que yo he deseado.  
Y en lo que muchas veces en mis sueños he imaginado.  
No estoy dormido y lo he encontrado.  
Y si esto es un coma dejé que sea uno largo.  
Para dormir por siempre que yo a él lo encuentro y lo amo._

 _Me levante para ir hacia la cocina limpiando el desastre que Meiko dejo, a las seis de la tarde llego Gakupo trajo unas galletas y unos pastelillos para comerlos mientras veíamos una película, podría decir que todo parecía normal pero llegaba un momento determinado en el que yo le miraba y él me sonreía besándome, me atrevo a decir que era feliz a cada momento que hacía eso._


	6. Cambio de editor

Paso el segundo mes y todo iba de maravilla para mi excepto por mi cambio de editor, Meiko dijo hartarse de mí y me cambiaron de editor a Hiyama Kiyoteru, aunque siendo sincero él no se metía en mi vida, no me trataba de cretino e idiota solo tomaba el trabajo lo revisaba y luego se iba, todo iba bien hasta que me obligo a lo que Meiko jamás hizo, hacer una firma de autógrafos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclame – ¿Es que estás demente?

-Claro que no Sr. Shion solo pienso en lo mejor para usted y su imagen –Respondió –

-¿Mi imagen? –Conteste cruzándome de brazos –

-En lo que lleva en sus años de carrera, nunca ha dado una firma de autógrafos ni siquiera ha ido a recibir sus premios permanecer en el anonimato total –Comentó mientras se acomodaba sus lentes –

-ah… era por eso –murmure – ¡Seguro porque quería estar en el anonimato!

-Por favor Sr. Shion cálmese –respondió para que yo me calmara –

-Aspire aire, exhale, no aun quiero matarlo, me senté de brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente – Ahora explícate, porque rayos ahora quieren forzarme a salir de mi anonimato total, les he servido bien, no he faltado con mis publicaciones ni una vez ¿por qué ahora?

-Muchos de sus fans están interesado en conocerlos y ya que usted se ha buscado interesar también por los lectores pidiendo las cartas y objetos que le han enviado –explico, bueno aquello lo había hecho más para obtener las cartas que me había enviado Gakupo, pero me encontré sintiéndome increíble con los que esas personas escribían para mí –Hemos decidido en proceder en una firma de autógrafos.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Contesté –

-Que mal Sr. Shion porque ya hemos puesto los carteles se vería muy mal para usted que desilusionara a sus fans ¿no lo cree? –Menciono –Estarán tan emocionado porque su escritor favorito Aisu dará una firma de autógrafos, sería un gran dolor para ellos que no llegara a aparecer –me imagine lo que podía sentir Gakupo y lo pensé un momento siempre he querido mantenerme en el anonimato pero no puedo fallar no de esa manera –

-Está bien, haré la dichosa firma de autógrafos –Suspire mientras él sonreía –

-Será el veinte de marzo –Sonrió prepotente –

-¡Pero! a cambio necesito algo –Se detuvo de levantarse e irse –

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirió enarcando una ceja –

-Necesito que me des uno de esos pases especiales que de seguro darán –Hiyama hizo una mueca –Si ese que tiene el libro edición especial con un muñeco único de mi personaje versión limitada y además que no necesita hacer fila.

-¿para qué quieres eso? –contestó –

-¿lo tomas o lo dejas Sr. Hiyama? –me cruce de brazos para que él suspirara –

-Está bien Sr. Shion es un trato –Respondió –mañana le enviaremos el pase, que tenga una buena tarde.

-Igualmente –Se retiró para que yo me dejará caer como plomo en el sofá –

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo tomará Gakupo que no le dijera que yo era Aisu? Realmente, realmente espero que no me odie por ello, bueno algún día tenía que suceder supongo.  
Los días fueron pasando y al pasar junto a una librería observe carteles de la firma de autógrafo, al parecer estaban promocionando a lo grande, bueno al menos ya me habían dado mi pase, esa tarde cuando Gakupo llego a la casa me sorprendió, se dejó caer en mi sofá realmente deprimido.

-Eh… ¿querido estás bien? –pregunte –

-No…no lo estoy dulzura –murmuro – ¡Sabes de lo que hoy me enteré!

-eh…no –enarque una ceja mientras levantaba su torso para mirarme apoyándose en sus codos –

-¡Aisu dará una firma de autógrafos! ¡¿Y sabes lo que es peor?! –ahora si no entiendo –

-pensé que Aisu era tu escritor favorito ¿por qué tendría algo de malo que diera una firma de autógrafos? –Enarque una ceja –

-No, la firma de autógrafos no es lo malo, lo malo es que no pude conseguir uno de los pases y los pases que quedan son los últimos, no puedo dejar mi trabajo en la pastelería Gumi me mataría si la vuelvo a dejar sola –Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá enterrando su cabeza en la almohada –No voy a poder conocerlo… siento que mi existencia no tiene sentido –Comencé a reír para levantarme del sillón donde me encontraba –Anda búrlate de mi dolor.

-Es fácil hacerlo –Respondí para ir hacia me habitación, saque el pase que tenía guardado para llegar a la sala –Muy bien Gakupo, siéntate y cierra los ojos.

-¿me darás la serpiente que me muerda para darme muerte? –Comentó –

-Enserio uno de estos días te voy a regalar una serpiente –Respondí – ¡Y eso es muy de Cleopatra! –El solo se encogió de hombros, suspire –Anda siéntate y cierra los ojos –Suspiro sacando la cabeza del cojín para sentarse y cerrar los ojos, me senté en el sofá aun lado de él –extiende tu mano

-¿Cuál de las dos? –pregunto –

-Cualquiera de las dos –Respondí, extendió su mano derecha mientras yo colocaba el pase en su mano –listo abre los ojos y mira.

-Abrió sus ojos para mirar su mano –dime que no es una broma.

-No, es el pase diamante, que hará que te entreguen el libro versión limitada con una figurita del personaje –Contesté –Además no necesitaras hacer fila.

-¡Dulzura! –Se lanzó contra mí haciendo que cayera golpeando mi espalda con el apoyabrazos del sofá –

-Auh –me queje ante el golpe –

-lo siento me emocione –Respondió alejándose un poco para luego besarme – ¿sabes lo mucho que te amo?

-lo sé pero me encanta que me lo digas –Sonreí para que me volviera a besar –Y me encantan tus besos.

-¿Y qué más de mi te encanta? –me pregunto sonriendo –

-Me encantan tu cabello –Comenté mientras se lo acariciaba –me encantan tus ojos, me encanta tu voz, me encanta todo de ti.

-A mi igual me gusta todo de ti –Y me volvió a besar, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me acomodaba dándole espacio entre mis piernas, sentí como comenzó a frotar su pelvis contra la mía y solo pude soltar un gemido, cielos el aire se estaba volviendo demasiado caliente –Te estás poniendo duro.

-El burro hablado de orejas –Burle mientras él reía, sus labios pasaron a mi cuello mientras mis manos desataban su larga cabellera dejándola caer cual cascada –mh –levante un poco más la cabeza dándole más accesibilidad a mi cuello mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo dejando ese constante hormigueo –ah…Gakupo –Y me fuera déjalo llevar porque Gakupo esta como para comérmelo con un trozo de pan si no fuera por el condenado timbre que sonó –Dejémoslo sonar –Me queje mientras él asentía y seguía pero el ruido era demasiado insistente –

-La puerta comenzó a sonar fuerte – ¡Kaito maldito vago sé que estás en tu casa abre la puerta! –Y pateo mi puerta – ¡Abre! ¡O la tirare!

-Demonios Meiko es capaz de tirar la puerta –Y me saque a Gakupo de encima –

-¿Quién es Meiko? –me pregunto –

-Alguien desagradable –me queje para ir a abrir la puerta –

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Tú…tú traidor –me reclamo –

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunte –

-¡¿De qué hablo?! ¡De la propuesta del maldito cuatro ojos! ¡De Kiyoteru! –Me regaño – ¡Llevaba años! ¡Años pidiéndotelo! ¡Y tú no te atreviste a aceptar!

-oh…eso, en si me obligo –Respondió –

-Te obligo…claro te obligo ¡Metiéndote el huevo o que! –Me reclamo –

-Santo cielos Meiko ¡¿Otra vez con esa mierda?! –Me tomé el puente de la nariz suspirando – ¡En primera tu decidiste dejar de ser mi editora diciendo que ya no aguantabas mi personalidad! ¡¿Luego me vienes gritando que yo me acuesto con Sr. Hiyama?! ¡En primera la editorial lo mando a él en tu remplazo!

-¡Pero no debería ser así! ¡Tú debiste haberme buscado! –Se cruzó de brazos –

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Decirle Sr. Hiyama no puede ser mi editor porque yo quiero a la ¡Desgraciada que me anda rebajando cada vez que viene a buscar mi manuscritos porque soy bien masoquista! –Le grite – ¡A aquella que me grita lo inútil y mierda que soy a cada instante! O sí que maravilloso.

-Yo no….

-Vamos Meiko, lo único que tenía contigo era meramente laboral, tu venias buscabas mi manuscritos y ya, jamás intente hacer una amistad contigo porque siempre me decías "idiota, cretino, imbécil, inútil, ineficiente" "nadie jamás podría enamorarse de ti, jamás nadie se va a fijar en ti" me llevaba el autoestima al suelo por tu culpa –Me cruce de brazos –Siempre he sido sensible y de eso jamás te diste de cuenta, de todo el daño que me hiciste ¿Crees que te iba a pedir de regreso? no, no lo iba a hacer… y el hecho de que…dudaras del amor que siente mi novio por mí fue la gota que rebaso el vaso –Ella solo hizo una mueca –Meiko solo…solo vete –Suspire para cerrar la puerta –Tsk…

-Kaito…. este…

-Se me bajo –Comenté mientras iba hacia mi cuarto escuchando un ligero pero bastante audible; ¡Rayos!, sonreí por ello pero aun así me deje caer en la cama deprimido –

-Kaito –Se tiró a mi lado, mientras yo suspiraba –no es verdad las cosas que ella dice.

-No lo sé –Cerré los ojos –Yo no lo sé.

-Pero yo si lo se… bueno nunca me has permitido leer uno de tus escritos, pero los poemas que me has entregado son demasiado hermosos y… adoro como brillan tus ojos cada vez que me ves –Se me acerco –Eres muy tierno… eres dulce, eres amable, eres cariñoso.

-Pero no lo soy con los demás –murmuro –

-A mí no me importan los demás, me importa cómo eres conmigo y desde que te conocí jamás me has dicho que no, bueno la primera vez que me tiraste la puerta en la cara y la segunda vez que ibas a dejar cerrar la puerta del ascensor pero de allí no más –Yo solo me reí por ello –

-Gakupo ¿tú me amas cierto? –pregunte –

-Con todo mi corazón –Respondió –

-Y por nada del mundo dejarías de amarme –me voltee para mirarle y solo me sonrió –

-¿me vas a poner los cuernos con otros hombres hasta volverme un alce? –comentó –

-¡Jamás! en primera; no te queda ser alce, eres más un lobo o bueno un depredador –él solo se rio –En segunda; jamás sería capaz de traicionar a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú, a alguien que amo con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta ser una pasita –murmuro acercándose más rozando nuestras narices –

-pero una pasita sexy –y el solo volvió a reír, me apoye en su pecho sintiendo su olor que tanto me encantaba y el latir de su corazón, si realmente, realmente supieras lo mucho que te amo Gakupo –


	7. Fin

_Aquel día se acercó y yo estaba sumamente nervioso rayos conocería a mis fans, mis fans conocerían a su tan querido Aisu y de seguro se desilusionaran, valor Kaito valor, demonios ¿Cómo se tomara Gakupo que lo estuve engañando todo este tiempo? que yo no era un escritor cualquiera sino uno de sus escritores favoritos._

 _Me lanzará por la ventana si no estuviera en el piso veinte y yo no le temiera a la muerte, o fuera un suicida pero no soy suicida solo me gusta auto flagelarme porque nada es más bonito como que te destruyas tú mismo ¡Yai! Esa mañana me desperté temprano lo cual sorprendió a Gakupo de que yo tocara la puerta de su departamento para desayunar porque seamos sinceros él cocina delicioso y lo mío bueno es intento de comida pero no he muerto por intoxicación así que no es tan mala._

 _Estaba comiendo los panqueques con bastante chocolate crema batida y frutos que Gakupo me había servido, me gustaba ver la sonrisa en su rostro aunque no entendía porque pero bueno a veces no entiendo muchas cosas de él, después de todo él es muy raro, pero es mi raro favorito._

 _-¿Qué? –pregunte relamiéndome los labios observando como nuevamente me miraba –_

 _-Nada –Respondió –_

 _-Hice una mueca para suspirar levantándome para lavar el plato –Gakupo. . ._

 _-Dime –Contestó podía sentir como se levantaba abrazándome de la cintura mientras colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro –_

 _-Pase lo que pase hoy…me prometes que no me adiaras ¿sí? –Hablé –_

 _-¿por qué te odiaría? –me pregunto –_

 _-Tú solo…solo promételo –murmure –_

 _-Está bien –pronuncio –pase lo que pase hoy, prometo no odiarte –Beso mi cuello y sentí como sus manos se adentraban por mi camisa estaban frías –_

 _-Dentro de poco tienes que ir a trabajar –murmure –_

 _-Lo sé –Gruño dejando otro beso en mi cuello para alejarse –puedo decirte lo mucho que te deseo._

 _-Yo también te deseo –Volteé para besarlo y que cielos devorara mis labios de esa manera tan salvaje que solo él podía hacerlo –_

 _Se separó diciendo algo de; si no me alejo no iré a trabajar, así que salí de su departamento se despidió con un último y largo beso para luego irse y que yo me adentrara a mi departamento, me sentía un poco más calmado, tomé un baño, me vestí me arregle lo mejor que pude y luego salí de mi departamento con destino a la librería._

 _Cuando llegue a la librería noté que había una larga fila sentí mi corazón latir con agitación y la emoción correr por mi cuerpo, salí del auto encontrándome con Sr. Hiyama quien me sonrió, señalo hacia la larga fila y con una sonrisa nerviosa les salude a todos._

 _Un chillido de emoción se escuchó y solamente reí porque me sentía feliz, me adentre a la librería junto con Sr. Hiyama._

 _-Te ves bien Sr. Shion –Habló Sr. Hiyama ya que llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, un chaleco blanco una camisa manga larga azul claro, y llevaba un prendedor con conitos de helado para dar a denotar la parte de "Aisu" –_

 _-Gracias –Respondí algo nervioso realmente lo estaba como saldrá esto –_

 _Varias de mis lectoras pasando hablándome de las cosas que le habían hecho experimentar mis escritos y cuál era su favorito y yo la escuchaba atentamente porque era feliz de hacerlo, cuando ya era el medio día y Sr. Hiyama hablaba sobre ir a un restaurante a almorzar yo solo no dejaba de pensar; ¿Dónde estaba Gakupo? ¿Por qué no llegaba? al cabo de un rato Sr. Hiyama me llamó para que le acompañara a un restaurante caro._

 _No es que no estuviera acostumbrado solía venir con Gakupo, pero… Sr. Hiyama no es Gakupo y me quede en un profundo silencio luego de pedir la comida entonces Sr. Hiyama intentaba hacerme conversación pero siempre quedábamos en silencio realmente ¿Gakupo estará tan ocupado con la pastelería? no me responde ni los mensajes…lo extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

 _-Entonces Sr. Shion ¿qué piensa? –me pregunto pero yo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando –_

 _-¿eh? si, si bien –Contesté pensando en ¿por qué rayos la comida se tardaba tanto? puede que extrañe a Gakupo pero ¡tengo hambre! –_

 _-¿enserio? ¡Realmente no te arrepentirás! –tomó mi mano con una gran sonrisa ¡¿por qué rayos está tomando mi mano?! –_

 _-eh… ¿arrepentirme de qué? –pregunte –_

 _-¿no prestaste atención? –Negué para que él suspirara –Debí imaginarlo._

 _-¿de qué hablas Sr. Hiyama? –pregunte uh, estoy realmente confundido por esto, ¿por qué la comida no llega aun? ¿Por qué el helado es tan delicioso? ¡¿Por qué Gakupo no ha ido?! Quiero unas galletas… ¿de qué rayos hablo esté cuatro ojos? –_

 _-Suspiro – Sr. Shion yo soy muy feliz por ser su editor –Yo asentí –Realmente es alguien que termina su trabajo a tiempo y nunca a faltando –Asentí –Y además es hermoso –Volví a asentir –Cuando leí su primer trabajo siempre soñé con conocerlo – ¿A dónde quiere llegar? –Y ahora me siento muy feliz, es bastante dedicado en su trabajo y aunque Sra. Sakine dijo que usted era un completo problemático me parece que es todo lo contrario –apretó mi mano ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué no ha soltado mi mano? – Cada vez que sé que tengo que ir a buscar su preciado trabajo me emociono y mi corazón late tan acelerado porque le veré nuevamente._

 _-¿eh? –No, no me gusta a donde está llegando esto –_

 _-Me gustas… me gustas tanto Sr. Shion ¡No! puedo decir que estoy sumamente enamorado de usted – ¡Sabía que no iba a gustarme! –_

 _-eh….eh –baje la mirada –uh…son muy lindas sus palabras Sr. Hiyama._

 _-No, no, no digas nada aun solo piénsalo un poco ¿sí? –expreso, no, no puedo pensarlo –_

 _-Sr. Hiyama yo tengo novio, le conozco hace dos años siempre estamos juntos… él es quien ha inspirado mis nuevos proyectos –murmure –_

 _-oh…vaya, ya entiendo –susurro –No lo sabía._

 _-No es que lo ocultemos en realidad, salimos mucho –Respondí –pero bueno están acostumbrados a vernos juntos ¿supongo?_

 _-si –La comida al fin llego –Espero sean muy felices._

 _-ah sí, lo somos –Contesté mientras comenzaba a comer –_

 _-Pero si no funciona yo siempre estaré allí para ti –Y me atragante con mi carne bien cocinada, demonios quiero salir corriendo de aquí ahora, pero el hambre no me lo permite ¿me quedo comiendo o salgo corriendo? –Porque estoy seguro de que siempre sentiré esto tan fuerte por ti._

 _-Al diablo con el hambre yo no me voy a aguantar esto –Este… puedes pagarlo yo luego te paso el dinero si, gracias adiós –me largue de allí caminando a paso acelerado y cuando llegue a la puerta me eche a correr hasta tomar un taxi –_

 _Quería ir a la pastelería de Gakupo pero no quería que me viera aun así que termine comiendo una hamburguesa lo cual con mi vestimenta es muy raro y estaba horrible, en este momento odio Sr. Hiyama, lo odio profundamente ¡¿Sabe lo que es hacerme comer una hamburguesa con un horrible sabor solo por medidas desesperadas?! Desgraciado sin sentimientos._

 _Regrese a la firma de autógrafos luego de comerme un helado para quitarme el mal sabor de la hamburguesa, me senté nuevamente en la mesa no estaba Sr. Hiyama por ningún lado gracias al cielo suspire un poco desanimado en primera porque aún no veía a Gakupo en segunda porque espere tanto por una comida que apenas y pude medio probar, pero ese pedacito de carne con el que me ahogue sabía tan delicioso, uh mi estómago vuelve a rugir por hambre pero bueno ya comeré la cena deliciosa que de seguro preparara Gakupo._

 _Me quede firmando los autógrafos sonriéndoles e interactuando con ellas y a eso de las tres de la tarde lo vi entrar por la puerta mi corazón se aceleró, se veía un poco desarreglado como si recién saliera de la pastelería lo cual no dudo, hablo con uno de los de la tienda mostrando su pase y lentamente lo guiaron hasta a mí, tragué saliva observando su expresión que al verme cada vez se tornaba más de sorpresa._

 _-Aquí está…_

 _-¡¿Dulzura?! –Exclamo – tú… tú…_

 _-Si –Asentí levantándome sonriendo –_

 _-¡No! –Yo solo asentí, se tapó la boca un momento – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –me pregunto –qué tú eras Aisu…_

 _-Bueno en primera estaba mi contrato con la editorial –contesté –y yo no sabía cómo te lo tomarías._

 _-Y… ¿Cómo debería tomarme el hecho de que mi novio es mi escritor favorito? –Respondió yo solo me encogí de hombros bajando la cabeza –_

 _-No sé realmente –Y me abrazó –_

 _-Feliz –Susurro –Rayos debí suponérmelo, esos regalos que nadie más tenía, las cosas que solo tú sabías… no podía ser realmente porque alguien de la editorial te lo dijera o te lo diera._

 _-jajá…yo solo trataba de hacerte feliz –Respondí sonrojado – ¿no estás molesto?_

 _-¿Estarlo? ¡Estoy extasiado! –Contestó sonriendo –_

 _-¡¿Y por qué tardaste en llegar?! –Le golpee el pecho alejándolo –Yo te hacía de primero –me queje –_

 _-Ya te lo dije –Contestó –la pastelería ha estado en su máximo punto, hay mucha demanda en pasteles, galleta, dulces, etc.… cada vez que quería venir Gumi me agarraba y me metía de nuevo a la cocina… casi no me tira al horno –Comentó –_

 _-Tienes un poquito de harina en la mejilla –hablé mientras se la quitaba –_

 _-Te lo dije estuve muy ocupado hoy –Respondió –me sorprende que Gumi me dejará ir._

 _-Tú eres su jefe y ella te trata como esclavo –él solo suspiro –_

 _-Que te puedo decir –Se encogió de hombros –_

 _-Que la fila debe avanzar así que mejor te doy tu autógrafo –Hablé para colocarme nuevamente en mi silla –_

 _-¿ah? ¿Solo un autógrafo? ¿Y no puedo obtener un beso? –pregunto con una de sus sonrisas hermosas que tanto adoro y que siempre usa para chantajearme –_

 _-No, porque no trajiste mis galletas favoritas –negué para que soltará un quejido mientras yo reía –_

 _-¿Y si te las doy en casa? –me pregunto apoyándose en el escritorio –Y te preparo tu comida favorita._

 _-Te escucho –su sonrisa se hizo más grande y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, nuestras miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra –_

 _-Bueno pensaba en un buen vino –Se alejó lentamente –una Mus de chocolate_

 _-Y me estás convenciendo –Reí mientras tomaba las cosas que eran para los pases diamante entregándoselas –Disfrútalos._

 _-y…mi_

 _-Sr. Shion –Oh no, ¿por qué él? mire hacia donde estaba Sr. Hiyama y no me jodas Meiko también –Yo lamento lo del almuerzo._

 _-No se preocupe –Enarque una ceja mirando hacia Meiko – ¿y tú?_

 _-Yo solo vine a ver como haces el ridículo –Yo rodé los ojos –_

 _-uh… bueno dulzura ¿te veo en casa? –Expreso Gakupo el ambiente repentinamente se volvió más tenso –_

 _-Si querido, esta noche seré yo quien necesite un buen trago de vino y una dosis de mi medicina favorita –le guiñe un ojo mientras él reía –_

 _-Claro dulzura –Beso mis labios y se marchó tomando las cosas mientras yo suspiraba, mire a Meiko quien estaba con la boca abierta y a Sr. Hiyama quien se encontraba con la mirada baja –_

 _Termine con la firma de autógrafos para salir de allí, camine hasta el estacionamiento sacando mi automóvil para irme al departamento, ni Sr. Hiyama ni Meiko me dirigieron la palabra y eso era algo bueno para mí, estuve conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que sentí como alguien chocaba contra mi auto ¿qué demonios? ese deportivo rojo lo reconozco es el de Meiko… ¿pero qué? nuevamente volvió a impactar contra mi auto intentado sacarlo de la vía, acelere intentado alejarlo, me choco de atrás las ruedas derraparon y lo último que podía ver era el muro de un edificio y escuchando la colisión demonios, no podré cenar con Gakupo._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos observe esa luz clara y molesta, uh… no recuerdo bien, estaba saliendo dirigiéndome a mi departamento para toparme con Gakupo quien me iba a dar mi buena dosis de helado mi medicina favorita hasta que… Meiko, ella golpeaba contra mi auto._

 _-Veo que has despertado –Hablo alguien, un doctor –que bueno, no hemos llamado a ningún familiar ya que no tiene familiares cercanos._

 _-¿y Gakupo? –pregunte –_

 _-¿Es un familiar? –me pregunto –_

 _-Es mi novio –contesté, el medico asintió –_

 _Hizo unos chequeos para que luego se retirara me dijo que tenía un brazo lastimado, además de que había tenido una operación por sacarme vidrios incrustados en mi cuerpo, la colisión podía haberme dejado con heridas más graves, en coma o peor aún muerto, pero que no paso a peores gracias a Dios._

 _Lastimosamente me tenía que quedarme algunos días en el hospital para observar mi avance, suspire mirando por la ventana será muy aburrido estar aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada, mire mi brazo lastimado, esto no le gustará nada a la editorial._

 _¡Cierto! ¡La editorial! Llame a una de las enfermeras para que me comunicara con algunos de la editorial por suerte no era el Sr. Hiyama, era el presidente de la editorial quien se presento estuvo hablando conmigo preguntándome ¿Qué había sucedido? Yo le conté lo que había pasado él no podía creerse que Meiko fuera la causante de mi accidente._

 _Pero también me conto que esa misma noche se fue del país, suspire por lo que había pasado, el presidente de la editorial hablo conmigo sobre que iban a atrapar a Meiko por lo que había hecho, nada se podía quedar sin justicia y mucho menos algo que hizo sin lógica o razón alguna._

 _El presidente de la editorial se retiró porque además de hacer lo de Meiko tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes y hablar con la prensa que querían saber sobre mi estado de salud, ya que se había revelado que yo era Aisu, en la tarde me llegaron muchos regalos todo de mis fans esperando que mejorara mi salud._

 _Peluches, chocolates, arreglos florales, globos con dedicatorias, cartas, tarjetas, jamás me había sentido tan querido, estaba tan feliz por recibirlos, cuando la tarde estaba casi cayendo un gran alboroto se hizo afuera, la puerta se abrió de golpe para rebelar a Gakupo que al verme sonrió se veía mal hasta que dos hombres vestidos con uniforme de guarda espaldas lo sujetaron._

 _-¡Suélteme! –Exclamo Gakupo –Ustedes mastodontes sordos GRR –Gruño cuando lo golpearon, los doctores no dejaban de gritar órdenes las enfermeras de intentar calmar todo, Gakupo pataleaba y todo se movía en cámara lenta –_

 _-¡Alto! ¡Suéltenlo! –Pedí – él es Gakupo Kamui ¡Es mi novio!_

 _Todos se detuvieron y al fin los guarda espaldas soltaron a Gakupo, suspiro para que los doctores se disculparan los hombres se retiraran y le accedieran el paso a Gakupo, suspiro para sentarse en la silla respiraba con bastante agitación y había un moretón en su mejilla, me sonrió con su labio roto le mire preocupado._

 _-¿Qué paso? –pregunte –_

 _-Yo también estoy encantado de verte querido –menciono mientras yo sonreía –Estuve desde que me enteré del accidente intentado entrar –Expreso –. . . –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire –pero esos mastodontes no me dejaban entrar, yo les hablaba de que me dejaran entrar de que era tu novio pero aun así solo pensaron que era otro fan enloquecido._

 _-Pero yo le avise a un doctor que tú eras mi novio –Pronuncie se encogió de hombros por ello –_

 _-Cuando no pude esperar más logre colarme y bueno este fue el resultado –Señalando a su mejilla magullada y su labio roto –pero noquee a dos de ellos._

 _-¿Cuántos eran? –pregunte –_

 _-Estoy muy bien gracias, todo valió la pena si pude volver a verte dulzura –Sonrió –Eran cuatro noquee a dos por eso me golpearon con más ganas_

 _-Extendí mi mano hacia él para que se acercara y propinarle un beso en los labios –lo siento, no pude ir a cenar._

 _-No te preocupes lo que me alegra es que estés bien –respondió sonreí –Te amo dulzura._

 _-Yo también te amo querido –Respondí acariciando su cabello –_

 _Las enfermeras volvieron para atender las heridas que los guardaespaldas habían causado en Gakupo, luego de eso nos quedamos un rato hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, observarlo allí sentado durmiendo con algunas curas en su rostro y unos parches fríos, me hizo pensar en ciertas cosas que no he hecho en mi vida._

 _Tengo ya veintisiete casi veintiocho años, me han faltado tantas cosas por hacer de las que me he cohibido durante todo este tiempo, memorizando en mi accidente estuve tan, pero tan cerca de la muerte ¡Y no he disfrutado absolutamente nada! No lo he hecho, no digo que salir a la disco y tomar es lo que deseo hacer._

 _No, es todo lo contrario ¡Quiero viajar! ¡Quiero conocer! ¡Explorar nuevos horizontes! Y cielos no he hecho definitivamente nada de eso, además de comer como un enloquecido, arrepentirme hacer gimnasio y luego de rebajar volverme a comer como un enloquecido en un obscuro y amargo circulo vicioso._

 _Entonces una pequeña idea llego a mi mente y sonreí ¡Oh vaya que sería una grandiosa idea!_

 _Cuando al fin logre salir del hospital y me recupere de los yesos lo primero que hice fue hablar con el presidente de la editorial sobre que quería tomar unas vacaciones en los años que llevaba trabajando para la editorial no había tomado vacaciones ni una sola vez ya era hora._

 _Al hablarle al editor sobre mis vacaciones obviamente no se lo tomó muy bien ninguno de mis lectores estaba acostumbrado a mis hiatus, porque de hecho no había entrado en hiatus en ningún momento que yo recuerde con verdadera claridad siempre había sido responsable con mis fechas de entregas por mucho que me costara tenía una constante de así sea escribir dos páginas por día obligándome a ello aun con mi falta de ideas, tomarme un tiempo de descanso luego de llevar años de no hacerlo se le haría extraño a todos, pero como lo necesitaba._

 _Termine convenciendo a mi editor ¡Por un demonio me merezco un descanso! al llegar a casa sonreí pues la habitación de un hospital no en lo que más me gustaba estar, su olor a cloro, desinfectante incluyendo el hecho constante de la sensación de muerte junto con la pesadez que suele embriagarte con ello no era nada divertido, un hospital era el comienzo y el final de muchos, nunca fue uno de esos lugares en lo que me gusto pasar parte de mi vida ni cuando me enfermaba._

 _Un dulce aroma lleno mi olfato al abrir la puerta de mi departamento fui recibido por una sonrisa de Gakupo quien había preparado mis dulces favoritos además de la cena, le sonreí respondiendo a su; Bienvenido a casa con un; estoy de vuelta, sentí aquel ambiente cálido y hogareño que solo él me hacía percibir siendo una de las sensaciones que más me agradaba, dejé mis cosas en la habitación para ingresar al comedor donde Gakupo se encargaba de servir la cena que conformaba de arroz, un salteado de carne con vegetales además de dos vasos de limonadas, el postre de seguro uno de sus deliciosos pasteles o no podré decirlo en realidad no lo pude ver bien._

 _La conversación era amena hasta que guarde un momento silenció pensando en cómo le diría que estaba de vacaciones, además de que su próximo libro no saldría en la fecha de entrega al pasar largo rato en silencio no tardo en preguntar que si me pasaba algo, su mirada zafiro denotaba su preocupación le sonreí negando –Estaba pensando –Exprese –En ciertas cosas._

 _-¿qué clase de cosas? –me pregunto dándole un bocado a su carne –_

 _-Tomaré vacaciones Gakupo, desde que comencé a trabajar no lo he hecho y pienso que es el momento –él asintió por ello parecía tomarlo bien –la fecha de entrega del próximo libro se ha atrasado por ello –el gesto que hizo con su ceja me denotaba para mí que no estaba del todo conforme con ello –Quisiera viajar durante mis vacaciones –Trago saliva asintiendo –Quiero que tú me acompañes._

 _-¡¿Ah?! –menciono –_

 _-Siempre he querido viajar pero jamás he tenido el verdadero deseo, salir solo sin tener con quien divertirme haciendo comentarios fuera de contexto nunca ha sido uno de mis placeres –Hablé –Pasarla contigo durante este tiempo ha sido lo mejor que he hecho pero. . . luego del accidente y mi casi muerte pensé que. . .estuve tan pero tan cerca de la muerte y no he hecho nada de lo que siempre he soñado hacer, me gustaría pasar esos momentos de mi vida a tu lado y cuando muera tener al menos esos recuerdos para mí –Susurre –Toda mi vida me la he pasado encerrado en cuatro paredes no tengo mucho que llevarme a ser sinceros._

 _-Él abría y cerraba la boca por momentos su expresión denotaba preocupación combinada con la tristeza ambos habíamos hablado en el hospital sobre la desesperación que le había sentido cuando se había enterado sobre el accidente y aunque no fuera con mi intención que aquello pasara me sentí demasiado culpable por el hecho de preocuparlo de semejante manera, luego de un rato suspiro –Si te acompañaré –Sonreí por ello –Aunque Gumi quizás quiera matarme –Solté una ligera carcajada a lo que él luego me imitó –_

 _Gumi no estuvo muy contenta por las vacaciones de Gakupo pero acepto, ella estaría a cargo mientras tanto siendo siempre la segunda al mando de la pastelería un constante apoyo para él, ambos preparamos las cosas para nuestro viaje el primer lugar a donde iríamos sería a Francia siempre quise visitar Francia el museo del vino, luego la torre Eiffel, tantas cosas estaba tan emocionado por ir._

 _Llegamos a Paris avanzada la noche, cansado fuimos al hotel que había reservado con anterioridad, tenía un toque elegante y acogedor el lugar, llegamos a la habitación que compartiríamos me sentía un poco nervioso, durante el tiempo que llevábamos jamás habíamos dormidos juntos en sí, lo hacíamos en habitaciones separadas, el cuarto tenía un toque bastante romántico sabanas de satín rojo acompañaban a las muñidas almohadas, decorados que en realidad me hacían sonrojar todo parecía listo para una noche llena de amor._

 _-Jajá –Reí nervioso jamás me esperaba esto, Gakupo se dejó caer en la cama ignorando toda la decoración a mi parecer lo bastante cansado creía yo, en realidad le había hecho cargar el equipaje – ¿Qué te parece todo hasta ahora? –le pregunté –_

 _-me sorprende que sepas hablar francés en realidad –murmuro para que yo riera –me impresionan muchas cosas de ti, supongo que comenzaré a conocer nuevas facetas ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes?_

 _-¿Además del francés? Inglés, italiano, alemán y español –Contesté me observo con gran expresión de asombro–Siempre planee visitar esos lugares así que pensé que aprender los idiomas mientras planeaba mis viajes entonces sería más sencillo –Me senté en la cama mirando a través de la ventana estaba abierta dando paso al balcón que mostraba la iluminada ciudad, sus brazos pasaron a rodear mi cintura – También aprendí latín para escribir de mejor manera la caída de la luna menguante._

 _-¿Enserio aprendiste latín solo para escribir bien esa historia? –Yo asentí –Quien lo diría mi novio es muy inteligente –Se incorporó un poco sin quitar los brazos de mi cintura para besar mi mejilla –_

 _-Me ofendes querido –exprese mientras soltaba su largo cabello hizo un ruido en señal de queja pero no me importo me gustaba ver su cabello suelto, era como una especie de fetiche –Siempre he sido especialmente bueno en lo que respecta al área de literatura, artes e idiomas._

 _-Yo en matemáticas, física, química y deportes –expresó –pero todo lo que tenía que ver con arte, geografía e idiomas me resultaba completamente frustrante, tenía que empeñarme mucho más en esas áreas, al final solo aprendí a hablar inglés por que pase unos años en Inglaterra._

 _-¿Tus padres estuvieron en Inglaterra? –Asintió por ello respondiendo con un suave; cuatro años –Interesante saber que mi novio es un bruto –comenté mientras él reía, sus besos comenzaron a esparcirse por mi frente, mejillas hasta llegar a mi cuello donde lo sentí morder y chupar, su lengua caliente recorriendo, me mordí el labio intentado silenciar un quejido que quiso escapar al sentirlo morder fuerte, sus manos comenzaron a adentrarse en mi camisa, mi palpitar era más acelerado sus manos tibias se sentían tan bien sobre mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos dejando escapar una exhalación –_

 _Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad siempre interrumpían ya sea en su departamento o en el mío, ya sea Gumi yéndolo a buscar o él teniéndose que ir a trabajar, me mordí el labio sabiendo que esta era la noche, en la que al fin yaceríamos como pareja, trague saliva por la anticipación observando cómo se deshacía de su camisa dejando su bien esculpido cuerpo a la vista mis manos no podían evitar acariciar desde su abdomen, pecho y espalda me susurro en el oído; ¿te gusta lo que ves? ¡¿Qué si me gustaba?! Dios santo me encantaba lo que veía y eso que aún no había visto abajo._

 _Poco a poco cada prenda se hizo demasiado estorbosa cayendo en algún lado de la habitación el frío que se colaba a través de la ventana no era suficiente para apaciguar el calor que sentía en esos instantes, mi voz se hacía más aguda, con el toque de sus manos que parecían maestras al recorrer mi piel, con su boca y lengua dejando marca en mí, el sonido de su voz que opinaba hacía eco en la habitación._

 _Esa noche no quise dormir, me aferre a las sabanas, mordí mis labios, rechine mis dientes y mi voz, no podía creer que mi voz podía llegar a ese tono, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con absolutamente nadie así que aquella siendo mi primera vez, fue el cielo exquisito. Todos hablaban de lo bien que se sentía mantener relaciones sexuales pero entregándome completamente al hombre al cual amo sin duda alguna, mientras siendo como llena lo más profundo de mi, con el sonido de su voz gruesa soltando aquellos gemidos bajos junto con ligeros gruñidos, acabamos cuando estábamos satisfechos, los estremecimientos por el orgasmo me recorrían era algo exhaustivo pero embriagante._

 _-él me sonrió sus ojos tenían un brillo, una mirada tan llena de amor que hacían a mi corazón latir más acelerado si aquello era posible –Te amo –me susurro acercándose besando mis labios, mi frente, mi cabello, me abrazo me hizo sentir querido –Te amo mucho Kaito._

 _-Sentí muchas emociones en ese momento, mi cuerpo temblaba tenía ganas de llorar sin saber por qué pero sonreí –También te amo demasiado Gakupo, no sabes cuánto –Me volvió a besar secando mis lágrimas, me susurro palabras bellas, poco a poco fui cediendo por el sueño –_

 _Nunca estuvo en mis planes estar tanto tiempo siendo virgen, la razón en más fue porque yo mismo generaba un rechazo absoluto a entregarme solo por placer a alguien, jamás planee tampoco entregarle mi virginidad a alguien, nunca tuve en cuenta tener una relación, todo lo que estaba pasando estaba muy fuera de mis planes, pero me agradaban, me agradaba que Gakupo fuera llegado a mi vida, me sentía muy feliz a su lado._

 _Entonces esa mañana cuando desperté y las sabanas estaban frías, cuando no le vi al levantarme, me asuste, tuve mucho miedo, me levante de golpe sintiendo el dolor recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, desamparado, desolación, desosiego. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago y algo que se atoraba en mi garganta, llorar, podía llorar en cualquier momento, ¿Qué es esa sensación de suciedad? el calor de sus manos en mi piel queman mi cuerpo._

 _-Dulzura traje el desayuno –Entró por la puerta, ya vestido, arreglado, se veía hasta descansado – ¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunto mientras yo contenía un quejido, negué, me abrazó y besó mi frente – ¿pensaste que me había ido? –Quería negar pero, no podía porque eso era lo que había hecho –Tonto, jamás te dejaría además ¿Cómo podría irme si estoy en un país donde no entiendo el idioma? Estoy atrapado contigo aquí dulzura._

 _-¿Y cómo pediste el desayuno? –pregunte –_

 _-Fue un suplicio a decir verdad, situaciones locas pasaron y… bueno aquí estoy con un buen desayuno para ti, pero creo que tenemos que cambiarnos de hotel –menciono aclarándose la garganta –Opino que no están contentos conmigo a decir verdad, o el hecho de que quizás…. use la cocina sin permiso –Yo reí para darle un beso en los labios –_

 _-Estás demente, querido –mencione sonriendo –_

 _-Lo sé dulzura –me tomó de la barbilla para besarme –Y estás hundido hasta el fondo en esta demencia._

 _-Así como me la hundiste anoche –Se sonrojo por ello y yo empecé a reír –_

 _-No puedo creer que me dijeras eso –Comentó, mientras yo reía por ello –_

 _-Tu expresión valió la pena –intente detener la risa por un ligero dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo –_

 _-Bueno dulzura cuando te recuperes –Se acercó a mi oído –Te la hundiré más profundo que anoche –Me sonroje por ello sintiendo como mordía mi oreja dejando un soplido de aire que me hizo estremecer, él comenzó a reír –_

 _-Le tomé de un mechón de su cabello acercando nuestros rostros lo bese mordiendo su labio inferior para sonreír –Estaré esperando ansioso a que me hundas profundo tu amor._

 _Esa tarde no la pasamos encerrados en la habitación más por el hecho de que no podía caminar bien que por lo que había hecho Gakupo mientras yo estaba dormido, cuando salimos los de la recepción en realidad no estaban contentos, lo vi alejarse silbando mirando hacia el techo en forma inocente, pero ellos si le dedicaron muchos improperios más parecían reacios a contar. Eso a ser sinceros me da más curiosidad por saber, nos cambiamos de hotel, visitamos aquellos lugares que a los cuales yo quería ir, realmente a ambos parecían gustarnos cosas similares._

 _Viajamos a todos los lugares que yo quería y porque negarlo hubo bastante sexo durante todo el viaje, decir que podía volverme adicto a la sensación que él me generaba eso era poco, suspire cuando regresamos a Japón tanto tiempo fuera me hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia por mi departamento, saque mi cámara comenzando a guardar las fotos en mi adorada y querida laptop para luego postear algunas en mis redes sociales, donde ya que algunos sabía que yo era Aisu tenía más agregados y más me gustas en las fotos, estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de Gakupo era extraño me había acostumbrado a despertar con él en las mañanas, poco fue el tiempo en que dormimos en camas separadas ya que o él dormía en mi departamento o yo en el suyo._

 _Pasaron dos años que se hicieron tres, tres que pasaron a ser cuatro y así sucesivamente, fueron tantas cosas, tantas sorpresas, tantos cambios, yo ya no era tan encerrado en realidad, fui cambiando para lo que él dice bien, interactúe mas con mis lectores, iba a los distintos eventos acompañado de mi pareja claro está, fue extraño cuando salió en la primicia que nosotros éramos pareja me hizo reír porque lo decían como un bombazo cuando en realidad era algo que ni siquiera escondíamos de las personas, pase navidades con sus padres, socialice más aunque siendo sinceros jamás cambiare aquel dulce carácter con el cual obtuve a mi amado y querido esposo._

 _Yo jamás pensé en obtener el amor de hecho creía que moriría solo, pensé que jamás nadie llegaría a mi vida, que las cosas para mí no funcionaban que de hecho era un rechazo constante que no servía para nada, pero en realidad y literalmente el amor toco a mi puerta por ayuda aunque yo se la avente a la cara, se quedó allí para mí._

 _Lo que es para uno se quedará allí y se hará realidad así de simple, no importa cuánto tarde, o en qué momento llegue, tocará, se hará realidad._

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
